Kentel
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Pero los Días Oscuros no terminaron allí, la rebelión no podía ser apagada tan fácilmente y la muerte de los rebeldes solo había traído confusión, miedo, rabia y más opresión. Los Días Oscuros terminaron cuando ella murió y al hacerlo murió la última esperanza/ Este fic participa en el reto temática de Julio del foro "Días Oscuros"


_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Días Oscuros" en el foro "Días Oscuros"_

* * *

_**Kentel**_

_**.-.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Kentel solo tenía 10 años cuando lo perdió todo.

A su hermana, a su hermano, a su sobrino…y su propio derecho a morir.

Cuando el distrito 13 estalló en pedacitos Dianthe apenas acababa de dar a luz, herida y más pálida de lo que nunca le había visto había sonreído débilmente a su hijo. Era un bebé de bonitos ojos azules y cabello oscuro, moreno, algo que sin duda había heredado de su padre, Demetrius que provenía del distrito 7. Kentel apenas había tenido tiempo de respirar tranquila porque su hermana hubiera sobrevivido al parto prematuro cuando se escuchó.

Fue un sonido extraño, fuerte y estremecedor, incluso minutos después se sintió una brisa extraña recorrer todo el ambiente. Kentel intercambió una mirada preocupada con Hallie cuando Colin entró pálido y horrorizado.

Se levantó de un salto para llegar a su gemelo y preguntó.

— ¿Colin? ¿Qué sucede?

Él sacudió la cabeza débil y extrañamente, estaba tan rígido que parecía que sería incapaz de moverse en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Colin? —preguntó Dianthe en voz baja, hizo una seña y Hallie acudió a su lado al instante tomando al bebé recién nacido en brazos — Habla —exigió con la respiración entrecortada.

—…estaba hablando…Addie…yo…ella…—Colin hablaba de forma rápida y entrecortada, parecía ser incapaz de decir algo coherente.

— ¿Addie? —Dianthe parpadeó y se irguió con rapidez olvidándose de la herida y la debilidad — ¿Le pasó algo a ella o Demetrius?

—Dianthe…—Colin tensó la mandíbula y sujetó su mano. Kentel lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando hacía eso era porque diría algo terrible —…la comunicación se cortó…ellos fueron atacados…y Cold interceptó la línea para decirme…para decirme… que el distrito 13 fue aniquilado…al completo.

Solo hubo un breve momento de silencio desconcertante antes que de Dianthe reaccionara.

— ¿Qué? —musitó débilmente.

—El Distrito 13 fue destruido.

Kentel quedó fría e incrédula intentando procesar la información recibida. ¿El Distrito 13 destruido? No podía ser cierto, no era cierto, Addie, Demetrius, parte de la rebelión y toda la fuerza ofensiva con la que contaban estaba en el distrito 13, y si había sido destruido no solo habían perdido a las personas que más querían sino también esa guerra.

— ¡No! —dijo Dianthe en un chillido al asimilarlo — ¡No, no! ¡NO!

—Dianthe —intervino Hallie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Dianthe, por favor, por favor, _cálmate_ —sollozó.

Pero Dianthe no la escuchó o si lo hizo, la ignoró, herida y casi al punto del desfallecimiento ella se levantó de la cama y huyó. Solo el desconcierto e incredulidad de la noticia fue lo que le permitió hacerlo pues a ellos les costó reaccionar a tiempo, para cuando salieron tras ella había salido del campamento y de toda protección posible. Kentel casi se puso histérica, Dianthe misma había ordenado que cualquier persona que quisiese salir debía tomar las medidas adecuadas pues el Capitolio los buscaba con fervor y solo la fría analítica de Alessia y Addie había impedido que fuesen encontrados en esos cinco años desde que la guerra había empezado. Huir así, huir en esas condiciones solo era sentencia de muerte y Kentel no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir tras Dianthe, Colin la siguió por supuesto y después de un titubeo Hallie dio unas breves órdenes a todos y corrió tras ellos.

Solo tenía diez años pero Kentel, y Colin también, había aprendido a sobrevivir de la forma más dura y cruel por mucho que Dianthe intentó protegerlos de los peores horrores de esa guerra que ella y otros habían levantado con sus manos. Su hermana, su amada hermana pertenecía al Círculo Interno que inició la rebelión nacional, era considerada una de las rebeldes más peligrosas y el mismo Presidente había puesto un precio altísimo por su cabeza, Kentel no quería imaginar lo que podía suceder si alguien la encontraba así como estaba.

Salir del campamente fue fácil, lo difícil vino después, todo el lugar estaba rodeado de trampas y engaños, y al salir de eso venía lo peor, el olor a sangre, muerte y desesperación. El estallido fue inesperado y los lanzó hacia adelante sin compasión, para cuando Kentel comprendió lo que había pasado era demasiado tarde.

El campamento no era más que fuego y cenizas.

Ella gritó.

Colin gritó.

El bebé lloró con fuerza y Hallie perdió la razón.

La guerra había sido cruda y sanguinaria y habían perdido tanto como habían ganado, después de cinco años el resultado había sido siempre el mismo, ningún lado podía imponerse al otro…hasta ahora.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron contemplando el fuego, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron en el suelo heridos y ensangrentados, no supo cuánto tiempo ella lloró ni cuánto tiempo Hallie rió histéricamente, pero de un segundo a otro ella se levantó y chilló con fuerza.

— ¡Corran! ¡Huyan! ¡Aléjense de mí lo más que puedan!

— ¿Qué dices? —gritó Kentel desconcertada limpiándose las lágrimas— ¡Debemos…debemos estar juntos! ¡Dianthe, Azhé…!

— ¡No! —gritó Hallie cerrando los ojos como si eso pudiese borrar todo —¡Tienen que irse! ¡Tienen que vivir! ¡Ellos vendrán por mí, lo sé!

— ¡Aun no podemos darnos por vencidos!

— ¡¿No sabes lo que significa eso?! —gritó Hallie señalando el campamento destruido —¡Hemos perdido la guerra!

Era cierto, Kentel no quería aceptarlo porque aceptar eso significaba que todas las personas que amaba morirían de la peor forma, porque significaba que vivirían tanto tiempo para que su muerte fuera lenta y cruel. El Presidente Cold no los mataría, no, matarlos sería hacerles un favor y él buscaría que su venganza fuese infinita y cruel. Pero era la verdad, habían perdido y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

¿Qué había pasado?

Hasta días todo iba bien, entonces Alessia despareció, Azhé había ido de infiltrado y no tenían noticias, Demetrius y Addie habían ido al 13 a recolectar más armas y hablar con la Presidenta y Dianthe salió herida. Todos los líderes de la rebelión se habían dispersado sin que nadie se diese cuenta y el resultado era ese.

Kentel tembló al comprender que no podía ser una coincidencia, alguien los había entregado.

Alguien los había traicionado y al hacerlo le dio la victoria al Capitolio.

—Vámonos —dijo Colin tomando su mano.

—Colin —murmuró apretando los dientes.

—Vámonos, ella tiene razón, ahora nos cazaran uno por uno ¿Qué dijo Dianthe? ¿Qué nos dijo cuándo nos trajo aquí?

Kentel lloró al contestar.

—Vivan aunque yo muera, vivan para que todos recuerden esta historia…para que todos sepan que alguien luchó por nuestra libertad.

—Entonces tenemos que irnos.

— ¡No quiero! —sabía que estaba siendo infantil, sabía que era tonta y malcriada pero si se iban, si separaban sus caminos allí Kentel tenía la sensación de que nunca más se volverían a ver. Todo acabaría, todo lo que les había unido desaparecía para siempre.

— ¡Kentel!

— ¡No! —gritó —¡No! ¡Quiero a Dianthe! ¡Quiero a Azhé y a todos! ¡Colin, Hallie, por favor, por favor!

Hallie no contestó, su única respuesta fue correr lejos de ellos, no tenía una mirada decidida en sus ojos verde mar, lo único que había allí era desesperación, miedo y locura. Kentel la siguió aunque los gritos de Colin fueron como latigazos, fríos y dolorosos. La siguió durante días y días mientras los rebeldes caían, mientras las noticias pasaban de boca a boca, mientras Cold se regodeaba en su victoria, la siguió mientras la sangre y la muerte se esparcían, mientras todo se desmoronaba y lo que quedaba de la rebelión se levantaba.

La siguió hasta que pasaron de un lado a otro, mientras iban de batalla en batalla hasta que lo lamentó. Fue en el preciso momento en que encontraron a Dianthe, la divisaron a metros de ellos y apenas habían empezado a correr tras ella cuando Hallie se detuvo abruptamente y Colin la tiró al suelo.

Un campo de energía rostizó todo lo que había alrededor encerrando a su hermana dentro, gritó y chilló histérica pero Colin fue más rápido, le detuvo y la arrastró con fuerza hacia otra dirección sin mirar, sin decir nada más. Hallie se quedó allí y lo único que Kentel vio fue a su hermana desaparecer en la distancia mientras su hermano la llevaba lejos de allí.

La explosión que llegó minutos después fue tan intensa que cayeron y se golpearon tan fuerte que quedaron inconscientes. Kentel nunca sabría cómo pasó, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo vio a Colin a unos metros de ella, inconsciente y rodeado de personas que ella conocía muy bien.

Eran habitantes del 13 y ella los había visto en muchas ocasiones mientras la guerra se desarrollaba.

Quiso levantarse, hablar o quejarse pero no encontró la voz ni las fuerzas, se quedó allí, tirada y casi muerta mientras se llevaban a su hermano y hablaban en voz baja, y escuchó cosas que nunca hubiese deseado escuchar…

…escuchó que Dianthe había muerto…

…escuchó que Demetrius la había herido a muerte antes de que las bombas los aniquilaran al completo.

…escuchó que Dylan había sido apresado.

…escuchó que Addie los había traicionado…

…escuchó que La Presidenta había hecho un trato: El trece por doce distritos que quedaban.

Perdió la consciencia sin poder ni siquiera ser capaz de gritar y cuando la recuperó se encontraba en un pulcro cuarto, limpia, sana y físicamente bien. Un hombre estaba a su lado sentado en una silla, vestía de forma formal y sonreía como un depredador a su presa.

—Despertaste —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Colin —murmuró.

—Sí, también me pregunto eso ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Ellos se llevaron —susurró recordando y comenzando a temblar de la rabia —. Se lo llevaron… ¡Malditos! ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el Capitolio —respondió Cold con tranquilidad —. Estaba esperando a que te recuperarás para poder enviarte al 12 donde perteneces.

Kentel lo miró sonriendo amargamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que va hacerme?

— ¿Tan mal habló de mi Dianthe? —Cold sacudió la cabeza sonriendo divertidamente —. Solía ser menos critica con las personas, recuerdo cuando me hablaba de ustedes.

—Tú la mataste.

—No, lo hizo Demetrius.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Él la quería!

—Así como Odell quería a Azhé y mira donde acabó la pobre…—hizo un ligero asentimiento, como una señal y una pantalla se encendió frente a ella.

Durante un minuto Kentel no fue capaz de procesar nada, ni siquiera pudo distinguir lo que la televisión le enseñaba, pero lamentablemente esa protección no duró mucho tiempo. Cuando distinguió la figura que colgaba de una soga ahogó un sollozo pero no pudo ocultar las lágrimas. Azhé, la tan protectora pero recelosa Azhé colgaba de un árbol, muerta, bajo el sol del atardecer. A su lado otra figura se mecía suavemente por otra soga en el cuello, un hombre de apariencia un tanto ostentosa, un hombre que había pertenecido al Capitolio y al que Azhé había amado tanto que había apostado todo por él.

¿Así era como habían perdido? ¿No solo el distrito 13 los había traicionado? ¿También Odell y se había llevado a Azhé en el proceso?

—Querida, querida, no tan rápido, no te vayas a desmayar que la diversión apenas empieza.

Las imágenes cambiaron momento tras momento, Cold no le daba tiempo a procesar algo para poner otra cosa. Primero fue Alessia que no era más que un montón de carne ensangrentada, hecha pedazos por mutos que alguna vez ella había puesto contra el Capitolio. Después fue Dylan, torturado poco a poco. Después fue Hallie, a quien ultrajaron y torturaron hasta que enloqueció realmente.

Y después…después fue su propia hermana y Demetrius, quien obviamente no había muerto en el 13, que no había sido destruido.

Ella gritaba, lloraba y abrazaba a quien había amado tanto en aquel lugar donde Kentel le había visto por última vez.

Entonces pasó.

Él le atravesó de lado a lado, sin miramientos.

La alegría de ella se convirtió en incredulidad y sorpresa, mucha sorpresa que mutó a dolor cuando se encorvó y cayó de rodillas con la espada sobresaliendo de ambos lados de su cuerpo. La sangre formaba un charco bajo ella, y él miraba sin emoción como su amada moría ante sus ojos por su mano.

Cuando ella alzó temblorosa el rostro había confusión, dolor e ira en sus ojos. Traición, eso se leía en su rostro, y ella gritó y sacó de su ropa una pequeña cuchilla, algo insignificante realmente, ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al otro. Lo alzó y lo plantó sobre el pie, él cayó gritando de dolor, ella sacó la cuchilla del pie y se lo ensartó al pecho con rencor.

Fue entonces que Kentel supo que todo había acabado, que si hubo, si existió un pequeño resquicio de esperanza aquello lo había hecho trizas.

¿Qué podía ser peor que ellos matándose el uno al otro?

¿Qué podía ser peor que la traición, el despecho o la ira?

Tiempo después él pareció reaccionar al rozar la muerte. Pareció horrorizado ante lo hecho, la abrazó, mientras de rodillas, agonizando por la mano del otro, se decían algo más.

Ella correspondió al abrazo y lloró más.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya se acababan de traicionar, iban a morir, solo quedaba llorar y quizá perdonarse.

Era algo lógico.

Pero hubo más, ella alzó la cabeza como si pudiese sentir que estaban siendo grabados o quizá porque vio el aerodeslizador que estaba sobre sus cabezas porque gritó más fuerte, y esa vez sus palabras fueron claras y demoledoras, daban esperanza y también rendición.

_¡PUEDES MATARNOS! ¡PUEDES JUGAR Y REÍR CON NOSOTROS! ¡DESTRÓZANOS, COLD, HEMOS PERDIDOS AHORA! ¡PERO ALGÚN DÍA, ALGÚN DÍA ALGUIEN SE LEVANTARÁ DE LAS CENIZAS DE TODOS Y DIRÁ "NO MÁS"! ¡ENTONCES TÚ Y TU PEQUEÑO IMPERIO ARDERÁN EN SANGRE Y FUEGO! ¡NO PODRÁS APAGAR EL CLAMOR DE NUESTRA GENTE ETERNAMENTE! ¡ALGUIEN, ALGÚN DÍA, ACABARA CON ESTO! _

Y estallaron, literalmente.

Lanzaron bombas que hicieron añicos el lugar y también a los últimos líderes rebeldes.

La pantalla se apagó y Cold observó a Kentel con una frialdad ávida en sus ojos.

—Tu hermana ha muerto, pero no creas que fue satisfactorio para mí matarla tan rápidamente. Ella, que junto a todos estos miserables, inició una rebelión y no ha pagado su descaro. Alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿No crees?

— ¿Por eso estoy aquí? —Kentel preguntó sin dejar de llorar con expresión vacía.

—Tu hermana fue el comienzo —dijo Cold con sequedad —. Tú serás el final, cuando mueras la rebelión morirá. No queda nadie más que tú, y si Hallie Lekker vive es porque fue insignificante en la guerra, vive porque no destacó pero estuvo con ellos, vive porque su vida será peor que su muerte.

—Espero que te mueras.

—Oh, lo haré, como todos, pero tú irás primero. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Colin Lawler?

Kentel dejó de mirar al vacío y le miró antes de reír.

— ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría? Lo matarías.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Ojala lo supiera, pero sea lo que sea él estará bien. Eso solo importa.

Cold entrecerró los ojos, Kentel creyó que la obligaría a decir algo, que llamaría a alguien para que la torturase pero solo se fue sin decir más.

Kentel se quedó allí, sola, triste y sin esperanza. Abrazó sus piernas, cerró los ojos y aguantó las lágrimas. Sabía que no viviría, tarde o temprano iba a morir de una forma tan horrible que desearía nunca haber nacido, y lo único que le ayudaba a seguir respirando era el hecho de que Cold nunca pondría las manos sobre su hermano. Colin estaba vivo, Colin podría vivir por Dianthe, por Azhé, por Demetrius, Addie y todos aquellos que habían deseado tanto la libertad que había luchado con uñas y dientes, que habían dado todo por un poquito de esperanza y fe.

Solo él podría ayudar a que el sacrificio de todos no fuese en vano.

Solo por eso, solo por su hermano ella se prometió que soportaría lo que viniese aunque lo único que quería era morir ya.

Solo se quedó en el Capitolio unos días más, rechazando comidas y atenciones, después fue al 12 donde Hallie había sido recluida allí, y a la que era imposible reconocer como la dulce y hermosa chica que alguna vez fue. Ella no estaba sola sin embargo, un joven minero se hacía cargo de ella, había tomado la responsabilidad aunque aquello era peligroso, y en esa improvisada y extraña familia había un bebé de unas semanas de nacido, con los ojos azules, con el pelo negro y moreno. Un bebé cuya madre había muerto al nacer, un bebé que era hijo del joven que cuidaba a Hallie…un bebé que Kentel reconoció perfectamente a su propio sobrino. Hallie nunca pudo decirle nada, tan loca como estaba tenía pocos momentos de cordura y esos eran solo para Adrien Everdeen, y Kentel jamás preguntó ni confirmó nada. Si ese niño era su sobrino estaba protegido, sino lo era, no importaba ella lo quiso desde el momento en que lo vio.

Había cumplido ya los once años cuando poco después de ser confinada al 12 Cold acabó con todos los rebeldes sin piedad.

Pero los Días Oscuros no terminaron allí, la rebelión no podía ser apagada tan fácilmente y la muerte de los rebeldes solo había traído confusión, miedo, rabia y más opresión.

Los Días Oscuros terminaron cuando ella cumplió 14 años, más concretamente en la arena de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Terminaron cuando ella murió y al hacerlo murió la última esperanza.


End file.
